


Still of the Night

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Is Keeping Secrets, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shower Sex, Surprise Ending, Unexpected Visitors, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, flash fiction Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: When Will shows up on Hannibal's doorstep in the middle of the night, what will become of Hannibal at his confession?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Still of the Night

The evening had been quiet, peaceful; a perfect way to begin the weekend. The food Hannibal had prepared from the last of the brain he had chilled had been exquisite; the tart taste of lemon dancing across his tongue as a final memory to the gentleman he had now fully consumed. The doctor settled into the comfort of his living room, book firmly in hand to enjoy what remained of his night, his mind blissfully blank. As he picked up the glass containing the remains of the wine he had paired with his meal, the doorbell chimed, startling him out of his reverie. _Who could possibly be gracing my doorstep this late in the evening?_ Sighing, he set down the book, stretching as he stood. He made his way to the front door, curiously peering through the peephole in an attempt to identify his late night visitor. A mop of dark, curly hair stood out in a wild disarray around the guest’s head, blowing faintly in the wind. Hannibal smiled, relieved even as his stomach clenched pleasantly in anticipation. Without hesitation, he pulled the door open to reveal none other than Will Graham. Wide blue eyes stared back at him, exhaustion, apprehension, and shame etched into their depths.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said, his voice low and soothing. “I didn’t expect you here this evening this evening.” Will’s eyes closed momentarily; he looked as if he wanted to turn around and go back the way he came. Misery and embarrassment were plain on his face for the briefest moment before his features settled into a look of tired resolution. 

“Hello, Doctor Lecter,” he replied reluctantly as he eyed the man before him. “Forgive the late hour, but I was hoping…” his voice trailed off, the hollows beneath his eyes becoming more prominent in his distress as he continued. “Never mind that. It’s not important. I was on my way home, but my car-.” Will glanced back towards where his car sat on the driveway, looking as tired as its master. Hannibal raised a hand, effectively cutting off Will’s explanation.

“Forgive me the interruption, but there truly is no need for a lengthy explanation,” the doctor said as relief flashed briefly across Will’s features. “I’d like to think we have become friends, or we are at least on our way in that direction. Please, come in.” Hannibal stepped back and held the door open as Will smiled tiredly, their shoulders brushing as he crossed the threshold into Hannibal’s home. He’d been here before for their official “conversations”, but had never taken in the interior of the house. For the first time, Will looked around curiously. The furnishings of the main room were understated and clean, classically masculine and opulent without being ostentatious. Most of the furniture looked comfortable, the neutral tones helping the pieces blend into the background. The walls were graced with large charcoal drawings of architecture. All looked original, the lines beautifully smudged behind their glass frames. _Exactly as I thought it would look_ , Will thought, amused. He turned to find the older man closing and locking the door behind him. For some inexplicable reason, his heart leapt into his throat. _We are alone_ , he thought. _Truly and utterly alone without the need for an official visit._ The thought made Will’s stomach clench tightly, the blood in his veins warming as he attempted to keep the flush from his face. They’d been alone for all their talks of course, but never without a purpose. He smiled, meeting Hannibal’s warm gaze.

“I really appreciate it, Doctor Lecter. I’m sure the last thing you want this late in the evening is a stranger knocking on your door. I don’t know what happened, but the engine on my car just died. I’m lucky I wasn’t caught out in the middle of nowhere. I promise to be out of your hair as soon as humanly possible.” Hannibal returned his smile, his maroon eyes huge and almost black in the low light.

“Put yourself at ease,” he replied. “You were interrupting nothing of importance. I was just catching up on the more recent additions to my professional journals, nothing more. It’s just you and me this evening. And please, call me Hannibal. There is no need for such formality between us. Would you like a drink while you find the number you’re looking for?” Will smiled distractedly and nodded his ascent.

“Nothing too heavy, please. I’ll still have to have my wits about me to deal with a tow truck driver and a mechanic.” Hannibal laughed and selected a bottle of Scotch from his collection. He held it up for Will to inspect. Will took the bottle dubiously in his hands. “Highland Park, isn’t this pretty expensive?” Hannibal smiled enigmatically and took the bottle, pouring them each a generous glass.

“Put the cost out of your mind. I prefer this particular maker of Scotch due to their unwavering loyalty to their Viking ancestry. As you can see by the filigree on the bottle, they choose to keep with the traditions of a savage race, those known for conquering the original makers of such a fine drink. Taking a craft and ensuring those who began it bow to your will… It makes for a powerful narrative. One that happens to fascinate me.” He handed one of the glasses to Will and indicated the couches in the far room. “Would you like to sit? Relax a minute before you contact who you must about your vehicle.”

Will smiled faintly, unsure of what to make of the comment about the savage history of their drink, especially while consuming the fruits of their labor. He’s just passionate about whatever takes his fancy he justified. Its nothing to concern myself with. He sat and took a small sip of the amber liquid in his tumbler, admiring the deep hue as it danced in the glass. He groaned in appreciation as the warm flavor of the alcohol rolled across his tongue. “Holy hell that’s good,” he said, taking another appreciative sip. “I’m glad I can only have the single glass, but I may be getting the name of that bottle from you. It’s delicious.” Hannibal inclined his head and took a small sip from his own glass before setting it on the table between them. He regarded the profiler, his heart twinging with an unexpected fondness. _I would very much rather you drink from my bottle, Will. I would like to watch you sip from a glass by firelight every night._ Startled at the thought, he pushed it away without attempting to examine it, instead changing the subject to something safer.

“What brought you to my neighborhood at this late hour?” he asked. Will looked uncomfortable for a moment, taking another small sip of his Scotch to try and cover it, letting the flavors of the alcohol mingle on his tongue. He took his time in answering, unsure of how to broach the subject without sounding crazy. His let his eyes wander around the room, absorbing the warmth coming from the fireplace while gazing at the wood frames that encompassed the large pieces of subdued artwork gracing the doctor’s walls. Hannibal sat silently, watching him while the fire crackled merrily in the background. Aware he could no longer avoid the question, he looked into Hannibal’s face, meeting curiously concerned eyes. _How can he gaze at me like that?_ The answer sprang from his lips before he could stop it.

“You.” Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as he tried to discern the meaning behind the single word. Will took another sip of Scotch, feeling the slight burn in his throat as it lit a small, warming fire in his gut. _I wish I would have eaten today. I’d be a little more articulate than I am right now. Not that it would help. He’s already going to think I’m insane._

“Would you care to elaborate?” Hannibal said, watching the panic slowly rise in Will’s eyes. Will swallowed hard, willing the words to come to him that would make his reasoning seem less… violating than it now appeared.

“I was… sitting at work today, thinking about our conversations that we’ve been thrown into because of Jack trying to ensure that I’m sane enough to do the work that he wants me to do.” He paused, taking another small sip from his glass. “I know I must come off as extremely rude, and I don’t mean to be. It was… it was eating at me. And I want to make amends in some way. I don’t know why I thought right now was the time to do it. Maybe because I’m afraid that with my complete ineptitude to hold a conversation these days, I would lose my nerve and you’d never know that I’m grateful for what you’re trying to do, and for what you’re trying to help me accomplish.” He took a large swig out of his glass, coughing as it burned along his throat. _Too big of a sip. Now you’re going to choke to death in Hannibal’s house. What a way to go_. Panic seared through his veins as Will struggled to take in air. Hannibal moved to his side, resting a hand comfortingly on his back. As Will’s vision sparkled along the edges, his breath hitched for an entirely different reason; Hannibal’s hand felt right, the fingers beginning a gentle massage as he worked to clear his airway. Hannibal spoke low, his accent soothing through Will’s panicked mind.

“Shhh,” Hannibal murmured. “Deep breaths, or you will continue to struggle. Just listen to my voice. I’ve got you.” Closing his eyes, Will fought against his spasming throat, eyes burning. Hannibal’s fingers felt cool and firm against the heated skin of his back, soothing him even through the layers of clothing that separated them. Will concentrated on Hannibal’s hand, letting the calm touch bring him back under control. Slowly, his breath came back to him, allowing him to sit up straight. Hannibal removed his hand and Will immediately regretted the change of his position. _No… please. I wasn’t ready for you to stop touching me._

The doctor moved back to his seat and took a small sip of his own drink, smiling wryly when it went down without a hitch. Will laughed, the sound a little wild but nonetheless breaking the tension that threatened to fill the room. Minutes went by in a comfortable silence, save for the occasional hiss and pop of the fireplace. Will watched Hannibal from beneath his lashes, not wanting to break the silence, but knowing he would soon need to leave. When Hannibal made no attempt to start a conversation, he sighed, removing his phone from his pocket. _Might as well call an end to the nonsense I’ve put him through_. Thumbing in his pass code, the screen came to life. Will opened the browser and began to type without meeting Hannibal’s eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “First this ridiculous idea of barging in on you in the middle of the night, then you graciously let me in and I almost choke to death on expensive Scotch. This was completely misguided and could have been done with a phone call. I didn’t mean to disrupt what you were doing.” Will took a deep breath, continuing to stare at the fire before continuing. May as well lay it all out. “The truth is, I almost left without coming to your door, because I knew I was being insane. But then my car died when I reached here and now it won’t start. Engine isn’t even attempting to click. I tried it when I was going to do the sensible thing and leave. I paced outside for a while before getting the nerve to knock.” Will blushed, willing himself to stop talking. He risked a glance at Hannibal’s face, surprised to find his eyes warm, even if his features remained impassive.

“I’ll just look up the a tow truck and be out of your hair.” Hannibal raised his glass, but he didn’t take another drink. Rather, he let it linger on his lips, drawing Will’s attention to the wet shine left behind as it glimmered in the firelight. His mouth curled into a small smile. Color rushed into the profiler’s face as he pulled his eyes away from the doctor’s mouth, attempting to look anywhere but into his eyes. Hannibal set the glass down and regarded the other man, wondering. _I feel strangely protective tonight, especially after the choking incident. Perhaps… Well, I can help put him at ease. He needn’t rush off just yet._

“Have you eaten today?” Will’s brow furrowed, startled at the abrupt change in conversation. 

“What does that have to do with my car?” 

“Nothing whatsoever, but as you are already a guest in my house, it would be no trouble at all for me to extend you the courtesy of a meal,” Hannibal said, smiling. Especially after the incident with the Scotch.” He leaned forward, tossing back the rest of his drink before continuing.

“I have a proposal for you, one that I think will do you much more good than running away from a conversation that you seemed so determined to have. Finish your drink, and while you do, I’ll make you something to eat. We can talk, or we can simply take the time to enjoy eachother’s company outside of an official capacity. Once you’ve truly taken the time to relax, if you still wish to call a tow, you are welcome to… or you can stay for the evening. I have a guest room of which you are welcome to take advantage. You are in need of sustenance and a good night’s sleep to put the world to rights, and I’d be happy to provide you with both.” Will stared, wide eyed at Hannibal with some trepidation, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hannibal said nothing more, waiting for him to respond. When no further words came, Will put his phone back into his pocket and nodded.

“Thank you for your kindness. It’s been a long day.” Hannibal nodded, holding out a hand to help the other man stand. He placed a warm hand on Will’s lower back as he steered him towards the kitchen. _Thank the heavens for meal preparation_ , he thought. _It will make feeding wayward empaths an easy enough task_. Will shivered beneath his touch, giving Hannibal pause. _Skin starved. I always forget he’s skin starved. How I’d like to change that._ Tempering his desires for the time being, Hannibal gestured to a stool at the counter, before hurrying to the other side to make the hungry man something to eat.

***

“Are you sure you don’t mind me staying? There are all night tow companies that should be able to come rescue me.” They were standing in the doorway to the spare bedroom, perfectly at ease now that Will had gotten some food and another glass of Scotch into his system. He had relaxed beautifully once he consumed a real meal, much as Hannibal had suspected he would. Now, looking at the profiler framed in the amber glow emanating from the bedroom lamp, the rush of fondness he had felt in the living room returned in full force. He schooled his features into an impassive mask before shaking his head.

“Of course I don’t mind,” he said, his voice low in his throat. “You’re most welcome to stay here. It’s far too late for you to be attempting to make it home, and with a stranger no less. Frankly, it sounds like the beginning to a bad horror film, and I’d rather you catch killers than succumb to one.” Will laughed, eyes shining, and nodded. Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat at the sound, his heart pounding hard in his chest. All he could do was pray the other man couldn’t hear it.

“I hope you can understand where I was coming from. You know,” Will said, gesturing vaguely to the front of the house. “Before when I was trying to explain what I was doing here.” Hannibal nodded, thoughtful.  
  
“I believe you can put that question to rest, Will. Allow our relationship to build on the foundation that I know you aren’t trying to be difficult, even when you are being so.” Will grinned and ran a hand through his hair. Hannibal watched as the curls bent to his will, only to spring back in a wild disarray when his hand had passed, framing the profiler’s face enticingly. A sudden image of Will’s head thrown back, his mouth open in ecstasy as Hannibal drove into him sprang to the forefront of his mind. Hannibal carefully kept the thought from his face, even as the scene continued. _What I wouldn’t give to be the one to grip those curls._  
  
“Well, thank you for being understanding anyway,” Will said. He stretched, raising his arms over his head, head tilted back as his eyes closed. Hannibal watched helplessly as a delectable stripe of stomach was exposed for just a moment, giving him more fuel for his fantasy. He let his eyes linger for a beat longer than he would under normal circumstances, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away. He finally tore his gaze away, but when his eyes reached Will’s face, he was dismayed to see the clear blue eyes studying him with interest. He could feel the back of his neck prickle with the heat of embarrassment, and cleared his throat.  
  
“You’re most welcome,” he replied, his voice thick. “I am one door down on the other side of the hall should you need anything in the night.” The younger man’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he nodded.

“Thanks again. See you in the morning.” Hannibal turned, and all but fled from the room, making his way to his own bedroom in haste. He closed the door as quietly as he could manage before sinking into it, groaning. _What on god’s green earth was I thinking, letting you stay the night? How can I rest, knowing you are so close?_ The flash of skin came back to him, the thoughts of running his hands over Will’s body as they kissed overwhelming his senses. Hannibal stayed where he was, letting the scenario play out, feeling himself harden. His pants became painfully tight before he finally succumbed to the need to move from the door.

The doctor sighed, defeated, and made his way to the en suite. A shower would settle his nerves, expel the nervous arousal coursing through his veins. Turning the taps to blistering, he shed his clothes, groaning with relief as he freed his cock from the confines of his slacks. He stepped into the spray and closed his eyes, letting the stinging water wash away the thoughts of the gleaming blue eyes, soft and kissable mouth, and the strong hands of the man sleeping only mere feet from where he stood. The fantasy he had allowed to play out in his mind came back with full force, stealing his breath from his lungs. Hannibal’s hands drifted unconsciously down his own body in the water and he bit back the sound that rose to his throat, even as he shuddered at the gentle contact. This is unwise, he thought, even though he knew he didn’t care. Instead, his mind focused on the profiler’s eyes as they had watched his mouth. He imagined soft lips on his skin, slightly calloused hands drifting down his abdomen. Hannibal shook, giving in to the vision now imprinting itself on the inside of his eyelids. He let his fingers skim gently lower, running through the tight curls just above his cock. He could hear with startling clarity the voice, roughened with arousal, whispering in his ear.

 _Show me what you like. I want to please you._ A tight moan escaped his throat as his own fingers grazed his thick length, the sensation causing a shudder, goosebumps raising across his skin. He lost himself in the fantasy of another body, hands that were not his own, a honeyed voice bringing him through, instructing him what to do. His tight grip was exquisite as his hips began to gently rock. He fucked his fist as the voice in his head sang praises to him, telling him how good he looked, how much he wanted to see, to feel him come for him. He was so consumed by his fantasy and the sensations it added to his hands on his skin, he didn’t hear the door open and quietly close, or the footsteps as they came. He didn’t anticipate the hands that suddenly gripped his own, the mouth laving at the back of his neck as Will joined him, stilling his movements. 

“Your walls are thin, did you know?” Will whispered to him as his hands skimmed down his stomach, just as he had envisioned. He shuddered at the gentle contact, his skin already sensitive from his arousal. His mind completely shut down, no audible reply coming to him. Lost, he turned in Will’s arms, his fantasy made flesh, and claimed his mouth, pressing him to the tiles behind him. Will hissed from the change in temperature, the sound swallowed in the hot, urgent brush of lips. He released his grip on his erection as Will’s hands took his place, exploring his length as he gently circled the hard flesh. When Will began to stroke, the noise Hannibal made seared itself into his soul. He’d never forget it, not for as long as he lived. Overwhelmed, the kiss deepened as Will continued the slow, tight rhythm he began, drinking down Hannibal’s cries as he worked his cock through Will’s grip. Hannibal plunged his hands into Will’s curls and tugged, his lips curling at the quiet gasp from the sting. His blood sang through his body as his orgasm rushed toward him, building within him in tight waves. Will’s hands continued to stroke as Hannibal’s body shuddered, his balls tightening deliciously. His orgasm rode over him, drawing tight moans from his throat as his vision whitened at each perfect peak. Will stroked him through, watching with rapt adoration as the doctor panted his pleasure, his knees going weak as the waves crested over and over, washing away the built up tension from the evening they shared.

He gently disengaged from Will’s grip, resting their foreheads together as their breathing slowed. They stood, wrapped together beneath the water, neither man feeling a need to fill the silence that surrounded them. Minutes faded by, the final barrier between them shattered with the intimacy they had just experienced. Hannibal could feel Will drifting, his body relaxed in the heat and comfort of their embrace. The doctor kissed his shoulder as he reached behind him to turn off the water. Taking the profiler’s hand he carefully dried them off, kissing the tip of Will’s nose as he scrubbed his curls. Will caught the other man’s mouth in a kiss, his arms wrapping across Hannibal’s shoulders as he ran his tongue along the doctor’s lower lip. They spent long minutes in the heat of the bathroom, exploring the contours of eachother’s mouths before Hannibal broke the seal of their lips, panting.

“Had I known that this is what you wanted, I wouldn’t have kept you in the living room all evening,” he said, panting. Will laughed, the sound as breathless as Hannibal felt.

“I’m not great at articulating my desires, Hannibal,” he replied, reaching for the other man’s lips. “You’ll find that out pretty quickly.” Hannibal brushed their lips together gently before stepping back. Taking Will’s hand, he extinguished the bathroom light and lead him towards the bed, pulling back the sheets before gesturing for the other man to climb in.

Will let out a startled cry as he was tipped onto his back, landing sprawled on the bed. He watched, transfixed as Hannibal crawled up the bed towards him, looking every inch a predator with his favorite quarry in sight. Will’s stomach tightened as they kissed, his legs wrapping around the doctor’s hips. Hannibal’s mouth left his own to kiss along his neck, long, clever fingers finding the profiler’s nipples. They gently tweaked the sensitive nubs, the sensation tearing a moan from Will’s throat. Hannibal caught the hands scrabbling for the sheets and wound Will’s fingers into his hair. _Here,_ the motion seemed to say. _I want you here._ Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal wound his way down his body, kissing and nipping at his skin before nosing through his pubic hair, gently inhaling his scent. When the doctor finally licked a long, wet line up his aching cock, Will’s head snapped back, his fingers tugging restlessly at the fine, soft locks in his hands. Hannibal licked along his shaft, laving from root to lip before kissing the wet crown, tasting the moisture gathered there. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth and sank Will’s length down into his throat, his heart tightening at the sounds the other man made. He took his time, letting Will’s breathing guide him as he sucked. He wanted to make it last, allowing Will to cool as he edged him, whispering to him how beautiful he looked, how delicious he tasted as the profiler trembled above him. 

By 2 that morning, Will was begging him to come, his limbs shaking with the sensations playing along his body. By the time Hannibal coaxed his legs apart as he sank into the tight, hot heat of Will’s body, Will was so incensed with need, it took less than a minute of stroking his cock as Hannibal hammered into his prostate for his orgasm to break across his skin. He came between them, Hannibal swallowing his cries as they kissed, his emission slicking the skin between them. Hannibal buried his face in Will’s throat, letting the other man’s orgasm pull him into his own. In that perfect, crystalline moment as his orgasm rode down on him, Will saw their future, stretched out before him like cornfields on a Midwestern highway. He saw all they could be together, and was unafraid.

***

When they finally curled up together, the sun was touching the curtains, the skies beginning to lighten towards dawn. Will fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the exertions of their passion. Hannibal lay awake a little longer, thinking. He would have to be very careful in the morning, and be sure that the line underneath Will’s car didn’t appear to be tampered with. When the emotional release they just experienced was the outcome, it wouldn’t do to end up being caught. He suddenly had a very good reason to ensure he stayed in Will’s good graces. 

That was a problem for after sleep, though. Pulling Will closer, he kissed the side of his neck, relishing the low moan it brought from the profiler’s lips. Will slept on, completely unaware that the monster he hunted was the man he had just climbed into the shower to pleasure. Hannibal drifted off, making a silent promise to himself to ensure it stayed that way. There would be time for minor corrections to what had already been done. And he would ensure that nobody found out how Will came to be at his doorstep so late in the evening. Some secrets were not meant to be discovered.


End file.
